The present invention relates to fluid delivery systems, and more particularly, means for reducing injector-induced noise in a fuel-injected engine of an automobile.
A fuel injection system for an internal combustion engine can include a plurality of fuel injectors coupled to a fuel-distributor supply line or fuel rail. A receiving bore is formed in the cylinder head of the engine for each fuel injector in the case of a direct injection system. Each fuel injector is coupled to the fuel-distributor supply line to receive high pressure fuel therefrom. Each fuel injector is inserted into a solid pipe connection of the supply line and sealed with a sealing ring as shown in FIGS. 1-3 of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/922,525, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
During operation, hydraulic forces that are proportional to the cross-sectional area are generated with respect to the fuel injector and the supply line. These are transmitted to the engine structure in the form of structure-borne noise and thereby lead to undesired sound radiation.